SAO : La nueva generacion
by digidragon21
Summary: este chico es mas especial que los demas, tiene como padres a dos supervivientes de sword art online y decide vivir las mismas aventuras
1. Chapter 1

**SAO: La nueva generación**

Hace ya algún tiempo existió un videojuego mortal llamado sword art online o también SAO muchos jugadores murieron en ese juego de la muerte pocos sobrevivieron entre ellos mis padres.

Mi nombre es Taichí kazuto, exacto soy hijo de kazuto kirigaya y Asuna yuuki, han pasado ya más de 30 años desde que mis padres salieron de ese videojuego.

Desde pequeño mi padre me ha contado historias de lo que vivieron dentro, del gremio ataúd risueño y del gremio al que pertenecía mama.

Siempre eh soñado con poder ir pero mis padres no lo permitirían así que a los 15 años de edad tuve una alocada idea…

La cual era entrar al juego.

-muy bien hoy es el gran día… iré a vivir en aquel grandioso mundo de mis padres después de tanto tiempo

Me asegure de que mis padres no estuvieran y busque el nevergear de mi padre junto con el juego, al encontrarlo decidí ir a mi cuarto rápido antes de que llegaran

-muy bien espero que no se tarde por ser tan viejo….pero bueno me servirá…

Me puse el nevergear e hice las pruebas de calibramiento, cuando ya estaba por terminar la prueba y empezar el juego mis padres llegaron

-Taichí, ya llegamos… donde estas…?

-oh genial ya llegaron….

No hice caso y me acosté en mi cama pero mi madre llego y me vio con el nevergear

-taichí!...que estás haciendo?!...

-etto… p…puedo explicarlo

-quítatelo

-no, no lo hare….

Mi madre se acercó para quitármelo a la fuerza pero alcance a reaccionar para iniciar el juego…

-Link empezar ...!

-no!

Fue lo último que escuche de mi madre antes de entrar a SAO, el juego comenzó y cree mi personaje ya dentro no me preocupaba tanto.

-esto será más fácil que antes… sin ningún gremio u otros jugadores subiré de nivel rápidamente

O es lo que pensaba hasta que una flecha rozo mi mejilla, provocando que me pusiera alerta

-e…es imposible un jefe en la ciudad del origen?

Rápidamente saque mi espada no sabía de donde vino o quien fue, solo volteaba para todos los lados cuando otra flecha llego solo que esta la vi venir y logre esquivarla

-Quien eres!?

No me contesto pero alcance ver una silueta a lo lejos y fui hacia haya, solo que cada que me acercaba me seguía atacando, al fin logre notar que era una chica pero aun no comprendía porque me atacaba o porque estaba aquí, se suponía que no debía haber nadie

-deja de atacarme!

-como si lo fuera hacer!

Al fin me respondió pero ella se veía muy segura de a quien estaba atacando

-yo no te quiero atacar!

-pero yo sí!

-esta tipa está loca… que acaso no sabe que tendré que volver a mi casa si muero?, aparte no volveré por un regaño…

Ella cedió debido a que ya no tenía más flechas y fue el momento que aproveche para acercarme, ella también corrió hacia a mi como si me fuera a matar, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca me percate que si estaba en lo correcto, me quería matar sin razón aparente, pero porque lo quería hacer?..., en esos momentos mi cabeza se convirtió en un montón de magikarps…

**((Bueno este será otro fanfic que escribiré a partir de ahora claro que no dejare aun lado con el que comencé, solo que me dieron ganas escribir un fanfic de sao debido al impacto que tuvo la serie en mi bueno nos vemos luego digidragon21 cambio y fuera**

**Pdta. Después subiré los personajes a mi galería…solo que los tengo que hacer))**


	2. enemiga, amiga o una chica muy linda

**Capitulo 2: amiga, enemiga o una chica muy linda**

Estaba a punto de poder tomar su brazo y hacer que me contestara mis dudas pero uso un cristal de teletransporte y desapareció frente a mis ojos

-oh genial, ahora ya no sabré por que esta aquí

Debo de admitir que estaba algo decepcionado de que se escapara pero eso me hizo reflexionar sobre el asunto

-espera si ella esta aquí junto conmigo, no habrá mas jugadores?...

Sinceramente lo creía imposible y me dispuse a pasar el primer nivel, claro no antes de hacer una parada para comer.

***grrr***\- supongo que tendré que comer algo ya…

Me dirigí a un puesto cerca de ahí, en el cual solo vendían pan, aunque eso no me satisfacía no tuve otra opción aparte no debía gastar el poco dinero que tenia ya que lo utilizaría para comprar armamento

Salí de la ciudad del inicio y fui caminando por una senda de tierra que se dirigía al primer calabozo, cuando un pensamiento me detuvo

-espera si ella esta aquí no habrá pasado la mayoría de los niveles sin que yo tenga oportunidad de subir de nivel?

Dios me estaba frustrando en ese momento, pero no tenia de otra más que seguir.

-bueno si ya los paso tendré que esforzarme mas para seguirle el paso

Después de una vergonzosa platica conmigo mismo llegue al primer calabozo, pero había algo raro, no estaba abierto, se supone que cuando los terminas quedan abiertos pero como es que es el mas básico de todos y ni siquiera lo han pasado, suspire un poco tratando de tranquilizarme

-en fin será fácil…

Entre al calabozo sin tener en cuenta que debí portar mi espada antes o por lo menos equiparla, otro error mío, mi padre no hubiera cometido ese error, pero el no estaba aquí.

-bueno, supongo que el jefe esta al final del pasillo o era a la mitad?, por que no recuerdo lo que me dijo mi padre?...

Estaba muy confundido, me deje de todo pensamiento y camine por el pasillo, estaba muy tranquilo para no haber sido abierto, lo cual me extrañaba, sin embargo me detuve un momento para hacer unas modificaciones.

Abrí el menú y fui directo a mi armamento, pero no encontré mi espada, al principio pensé que era una falla del sistema y después se arreglaría, pero después de 15 intentos me empecé a desesperar, fue cuando escuche a alguien detrás de mi

-no debiste de entrar mortal…

-sinceramente tu no me dices lo que debo o no debo hacer

Fui un estúpido al decir eso siendo que no tenia arma y apenas estaba en nivel 1, literalmente ya estaba muerto sin mi arma o algo para defenderme.

-como te atreves a hablarme asi maldito humano!

-de la misma forma de la que te estoy hablando ahora monstruo deforme

-te matare

-huy si, que miedo

Voltee para poder ver quien era mi agresor y lo que me encontré no fue nada agradable, ya que atrás de mi se encontraba un trol que me triplicaba mi estatura, debo de admitir que me sentía muy atemorizado pero por alguna razón me segui burlando de el.

-jeje, encerio me tengo que enfrentar contra esta insignificancia?

-maldito bastardo, desearas no haber nacido

En ese momento saco una katana enorme con la que me amenazaba, pero yo me seguía burlando como un pen….sativo de lo peor

-oye, sabes lo que dicen de los que tienen espadas grandes?

-que?!

-que la tienen pequeña!, jajajaja

Lo hice enojar y mucho, hasta un punto en el que reflexione mi situación y solo se me ocurrió una cosa para salir de eso.

-oye mira eso, es una espada legendaria de trueno!

-donde?

-ah pendejo!

Sali corriendo al terminar mi oración y el trol venia tras de mi, lo cual no era bueno, solamente había dos opciones, morir a manos del trol o salir rápidamente esquivando las pisadas del trol hasta llegar a la salida en la que me esperaba un reptil.

***-oh, genial, en ambas muero genio!-***

**/Oye no es mi culpa de que estemos encerrados sin arma, perseguidos por un trol y todo por tu culpa/**

***-bueno talvez debi revisar mi equipo antes pero quien esta escribiendo esto?!-***

**/ok entendí, tu solo trata de librarte de esto/**

***-librarme de esto?... bueno ya que-***

Segui corriendo, pero había algo raro el trol ya no estaba atrás de mi, asi que empeze a caminar mientras miraba hacia atrás, cuando voltee el trol estaba escondido enfrente de mi y me propino un golpe que me saco volando para después estreyarme en una roca, lo cual hizo que perdiera la conciencia poco a poco, pero note una silueta de alguien que luchaba contra el trol, después de eso todo se veía oscuro.

Logre despertar y me sentía mas vivo que nunca, pero no reconocia mi entorno, era un lugar desconocido

-donde estoy?

-por suerte en el mundo de los vivos

Voltee a ver quien me había salvado y fue una verdadera sorpresa al saber que era la chica que me había disparado una flecha

-que hago aquí?

-no es obvio?, te traje para curar tus heridas, aparte no se donde vives

-curar mis heridas?

-si, ese trol vaya que te lastimo

-espera pero para curarme tuviste que…

-si, si te quite la ropa o por lo menos la mayoria

-la m-mayoria?...

-tranquilo solo fue la ropa de la cintura para arriba... ni loca te quito el pantalon

-ok, esta bien... espera un momento

-que?

-por que me estas curando si trataste de matarme?

-ah eso... veras pense que eras un npc del tipo casarecompensas

-un que?

-un npc casarecompensas... es como un npc comun solo que este busca y mata personas

-ya veo...

-en verdad lo lamento

-no te preocupes... y como fue que tu saliste librada del troll

-por que yo si porte mi arma

-si...sobre eso... busque mi arma pero no la encontre en el menu

-tal vez sera por que yo la tengo

-espera la tienes?

-si, cuando me teletransporte lo hice junto con tu espada, y fui a devolvertela

-y fue cuando me encontraste con el troll

-exacto...aparte no se que hacias ahi

-queria pasar el nivel uno

-estas loco nadie a podido salir con vida de ahi

-por que lo dices?

-por que muchos de mis amigos murieron intentandolo despues de que quedamos encerrados en este juego

Esas ultimas palabras me hicieron darme cuenta de su soledad y de su tristeza despues de ver su expresion

-lo lamento

-no te preocupes

-por cierto, como que encerrados?

-la opcion de salir desaparecio para todos los jugadores tiempo despues de qu se volvio a programar el juego

-eso significa que...

-si, no hay salida una vez que entras

-pero antes la habia?

-que parte de reprogramacion no entendiste?

-esta bien, etonces solo somos tu y yo?

-no especificamente

-uh?

-veras hay mas jugdores rondando por ahi

-hay mas?

-si, pero no son tan agradables, trataran de matarte cuando te vean

-aun hay jugadores rojos?

-los jugadores rojos son niños comparados con los que me refiero

-entonces?

-hay un nivel mas aya del rojo

-cual?

-los jugadores negros

-jugadores negros?

-si ellos son peores que los rojos... aunque suene imposible...lo son

-por que que hacen?

-aparte de poderte matar en una zona segura?, pues mucho mas

-pero no se puede matar en las zonas seguras

-ellos pueden, incluso te matan sin necesidad de un arma

-***gulp*** como es que sigues con vida?

-me eh escondido desde hace mucho

-y cual es tu nombre?

-me llamo cristin y tu?

-taichi..pero dime tai

-de acuerdo tai es un gusto

ella solo se limito a sonreir en ese instante para luego mirarme fijamente con sus hermosos ojos.

-quieres comer algo?

-ah..e-estoy bien ***grrr***...

-tu boca dice una cosa pero tu cuerpo otra *poniendo su dedo indice en la mitad de mis labios*

cuando hizo eso me senti como si estuviera ardiendo de la cara, como si tuviera fuego, como si... estuviera sonrojado

-te sientes bien?

\- si... n-no hay nada por que preocuparse...

-pero estas muy rojo

-me p-pasa siempre...

-bueno ire por la comida, esperame aqui

-de acuerdo...

vi como salio de la habitaciony se dirigio a la cocina, en unos minutos me llegaba un olor increible, hasta pareciera que mi madre estaba cocinando en el mundo real

-huele tan delicioso... *w*

-ya esta listo, no te vayas a levantar yo voy a llevarte tu plato

-...de acuerdo

la volvi a ver entrar pero esta vez se veia tan hermosa, tenia otra ropa puesta y venia con una charola donde estaba la comida de "ambos", o es lo que pensaba hasta que vi que era para una persona

-tendras que disculparme pero solo tengo utensilios para uno

-si quieres come tu

-je, hasta crees que te dejare sin comer, de aqui comeremos los dos

-...l-los dos?

-sip

en un momento pense que estaba loca... ya que solo era una cuchara, un tenedor, un vaso de jugo, un plato y un cuhillo

-oye... p-pero no crees que...

-shh caya y come *dandome de comer como si fuera un niño pequeño*

-no es necesario que hagas eso

-claro que si lo es, tu estas lastimado

**/punto a su favor.../**  
***-callate-***

-pero...

-sin peros... come

-pero es que...

-comes o no amaneces vivo mañana

-y que vamos a desayunar?

-ah asi si*dandome de comer de nuevo*

no me quedo de otra mas que acceder y empezar a comer lo unico malo es que practicamente estabamos compartiendo todo, hasta parecia que ella lo hacia a proposito solo para darme besos indirectos

-mirale el lado bueno ya nos falta poco

-ok...

hasta que al fin logre terminar con la tortura

-ves no fue tan malo

-ya se...

ella hizo los trastes aun lado y se dirigio hacia mi

-bueno...

-bueno que?

-es hora de que descanses mañana te sentiras mejor

-...

-que?

-por que algo me esta influyendo desconfianza en ti?

-disculpa, quien te salvo?

-tu

-quien te llevo a su casa?

-fuiste tu... -.-

-quien te curo?

-obviamente tu... de nuevo

-y quien te dio de comer?

-tu...

-exacto asi que no tienes por que desconfiar de mi, si quisiera matarte ya lo hubiera hecho, si lo quisiera hacer te hubiera atravesado con una de mis flechas justo en medio de los ojos

-...o-o...o-ok...entendi

-bueno que descanses *acostandose a mi lado*

-espera, te vas a dormir junto a mi

-si por que no?... no hay otra cama

-esta b-bien...descanza

-zzzz

-wow, que rapido se durmio

-zzzz

-y se ve tan linda...*suspiro* espera en que estoy pensando...ella trato de matarme, como puedo pensar en darle un beso en la mejilla mientras esta durmiendo

-zzzz

-solo le dare uno...y nada mas

-zzzz

-me arrepentire de esto *acercandome a ella para darle el beso*  
-zzzz

-*a instantes de darle el beso cuando ella voltea hacia arriba y se lo di en la boca* ...!

-*despierta mientras la beso para despues cachetearme* que piensas que estas haciendo?!

-lo siento...! y-yo no se en que estaba pensando cuando lo hice

-vuelves a hacer eso y te castro!

-de acuerdo...

ella volteo rapidamente hacia otro lado como si estuviera avergonzada o sonrojada, no se que tenia pero de seguro fue por el beso

-estas bien?

-estoy bien...s-solo no me veas...

-por que?

-no me veas!

-esta bien...

me volvi a acostar dandole la espalda y me puse a dormir para mañana irme, y conseguir mas armas

-zzz

-tai...

-mmm *un poco somnoliento* que pasa?

-solo queria decirte que te disculpo por lo del beso

-gracias...

-y que si quieres puedes volverlo a hacer

-...

-tai?

-estoy soñando?

-tal vez...

-en ese caso volvere a dormir...zzz

-...! *saca un sarten y me golpea en la cabeza*

-auh!...por que hiciste eso?

-no despertabas

-como que no despertaba?, si me acabas de levantar

-de que hablas?

-te quedaste dormido

-dormido?

-si ya son las 12 de la tarde

-entonces fue un sueño...

-anda levantate tenemos que ir por armamento y comida

-ya voy...

-por cierto meti toda tu ropa a lavar

-hablas de la ropa de la cintura para arriba verdad?

-dije toda...

-...*miro debajo de la cobija y me doy cuenta que no tengo nada puesto* q-que paso anoche?!

-tranquilo no paso nada...

-segura?

-ya quisieras que entre tu y yo hubiera pasado algo anoche

-...

-anda tu ropa ya esta lista esta en aquel sillon *señalando a un rincon*

-de acuerdo...

-que esperas?

-a que te salgas...o prefieres que me cambie frente a ti justamente cuando me acabo de levantar ¬¬

-O-O... olvidalo voy a desayunar *sale del cuarto*

lanze un suspiro y me levante dirigiendome a donde estaba mi ropa para cambiarme, tarde como unos 15 minutos en cambiarme y camine hacia la sala

-ya estas listo?

-no es obvio?

-andando

-y adonde iremos?

-al pueblo de los inicios

-esta bien

-porta tu espada

-...ok...

abri el menu y puse la opcion de armamento para escoger mi espada y esta vez ahi estaba, recorriendo un gran camino de tierra arboles y pasto logramos llegar al pueblo de los inicios, a pesar de que se veia muy solo no tardo en llenarse de gente debido al mercado que estaba en ese momento, y algo me hizo distraerme, algo calido que tocaba mi mano, decidi voltear a ver y resultaba que era la mano de cristin

-uh? cristin?...

-que? *algo apenada*

-por que estas agarrando mi mano?

-no m-me quiero perder...

despues de todo resulto que ella tenia un lado lindo tierno y sensible o es lo que pensaba hasta que se lanzo a correr y me estuvo arrastrando por todo el mercado

-ay que apresurarnos

-pero por lo menos dejame caminar! *siendo arrastrado*

-oh, lo siento *se para y me suelta*

-gracias...*parandome y sacudiendome la tierra*

-bueno aqui es...

-herreria de liz?... espera este lugar es donde..

-donde que?

-no nada...

-bueno, ella es la mejor herrera segun cuentan que ella fue de la primera generacion de sao, y que ella le hizo una espada al famoso espadachin negro el cual se llamaba kirito

-wow sabes mucho

-jeje, si me lo contaron mis padres ellos fueron de la primera generacion de supervivientes

-y por que estas aqui?

-quise probarle a mis padres que podia valerme por mi misma y me compraron el juego

-oh ya veo...

-y tu por que estas aqui?

-yo...pues

estaba a punto de decirle quien era yo y por que estaba ahi hasta que una voz nos interrumpio

-bienvenidos a la herreria de liz!-

-hola liz

-hola cristin, que te trae por aca?-

-vine por mas flechas, las que tenia se me acabaron

-bueno ahora mismo te las traigo pero antes una pregunta-

-que pasa?

-quien es ese chico tan guapo?, es tu novio?

en ese momento liz volteo a verme y la salude desde lejos con mucho gusto, despues vi que cristin volteo a verme con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas y despues volvio con liz

-estas loca, como puede ser el mi novio?

-te gusta verdad? ¬u¬ -

-claro que no

-ami no me engañas, pero en fin ire por tus flechas-

liz desaparecio entre una cortina que estaba detras de ella y no tardo en regresar con un paquete de flechas para cristin

-listo aqui tienes-

-gracias

-bueno me vas a presentar a tu amigo o no?-

-ah si,... tai ella es liz, liz el es tai

-mucho gusto tai-

-el gusto es mio liz

-vaya que educado, ya no se ven muchos como tu por aqui-

-disculpa liz una pregunta

-dime tai-

-tu le creaste una espada a kirito

ella inmediatamente se sorprendio de que yo tocara ese tema de la nada

-si fui yo por que?-

-me harias una a mi?

-quieres que te haga una espada?-

-si se puede dos por favor

-dime que no estas pensando derrotar al jefe del primer piso solo para conseguir la habilidad de espada doble o si?-

-amm de hecho si iva a hacer eso

-de todos modos necesito material, y es muy dificil de conseguir *sonriendo*-

-ni que lo digas no me quiero enfrentar contra ese dragon ni quedar encerrado en su guarida sin poder salir

-como s-sabes e-eso?!-

-*gulp* ah pues veras

-nadie sabe sobre eso excepto...-

-bueno si no me puedes hacer las espadas esta bien...*tratando de huir hasta que liz me bloquea la salida*

-quien te lo dijo?-

voltee a ver a cristin y pense en la infinidad de maneras en las que iva a reaccionar si se enteraba que mi padre es kirito, volvi con liz

-te lo dire pero a solas

-de acuerdo pasa haya atras-

ambos fuimos detras de la cortina que habia detras del mostrador, basicamente era donde liz hacia las armas

-muy bien, quien te lo dijo?-

-mi padre...

-tu padre?, chico tienes que ser mas especifico-

-kirito... es mi padre...

-es un chiste no?-

-liz, kirigaya kazuto es mi padre y mi madre es asuna yuuki

-eso siginifica que...-

-no te preocupes mis padres saben que estoy aqui, aunque no especificamente bajo su concentimiento

-estas loco?! acaso no sabes el peligro que corres?-

-pues me entere hace poco, cuando ya habia entrado

-ni creas que te ayudare a ir con el primer jefe-

-por favor liz...

-no, no lo hare-

-por mis padres, piensa enlo preocupados que estan

-ah!, de acuerdo... te ayudare-

-gracias, en verdad te lo agradesco

-bueno y como quieres tus espadas-

-como las de mi padre...si se puede

-esta bien solo dame un dia y estaran listas-

-de acuerdo, en ese caso volvere con cristin

-ella te gusta no? ¬u¬ -

-claro q-que no... d-de donde sacas eso...?

-como digas...ve y regresa por la espadas mañana entendiste?-

-si...

sali de aquella habitacion y volvi con cristin, la cual me estaba esperando sentada en un sillon cercano, ella me volteo a ver con una sonrisa muiy dulce y yo correspondi con otra

-bueno vamos por comida

-vamos...oye cristin de paso podemos comprar unas pociones?

-para que las quieres?

-ire a tomar vengaznza del troll

-como quieras

-esta bien

**/bueno lectores hasta aqui le dejaremos de esta aventura/**

***-que ya es todo?!-***

**/si, es todo o esperabas mas?/**

***-si esperaba mas-***

**/pues hasta aqui queda.../**

***-ya que...-***

**/bueno hasta luego lectores o/y lectoras nos veremos en otro capitulo, talves maten a tai XD o talvez no digidragon21 fuera/**


	3. nuevos amigos creo

capitulo 3: una buena confusion?

habia mucha gente y era muy facil perderse entre la multitud, y de nuevo volvi a sentir una mano tomando la mia, no voltee para ver quien era solo se me ocurrio decir:

-tranquila, yo te cuido, no dejare que te pierdas  
*chica desconocida*-gracias pero ya lo hice

al no reconocer la voz voltee para ver quien era y vi a una chica muy linda de pelo corto y con gafas, de estatura un poquito baja

-perdon pense que eras otra persona

-no te preocupes...pero me podrias soltar...*algo rojita*

-ah, perdon..*soltandola* y como te llamas?

-me llamo jenny y tu?

-mi nombre es tai

-es un gusto

-el gusto es mio, una pregunta

-dime

-por que me tomaste la mano?

-es que venia con una amiga y me estaba perdiendo asi que le iva a tomar la mano para no perderla pero me confundi de mano

-oh, bueno tambien a mi se me perdio una persona, si quieres buscamos juntos

-esta bien

-tu y tu amiga se ven en algun lugar?

-ivamos a ir al puesto de pociones

-entonces vamos para haya

-crees que este ahi?

-es lo mas seguro

-de acuerdo

empezamos a recorrer el mercado, ninguno de los dos deciamos nada, despues de un rato de caminar llegamos al puesto de pociones y ahi se veia a otra chica de la misma estatura de jenny

?-jenny por aca!

jenny-mireya, estas aqui

tai-se llama mireya?

jenny-si

y otra duda quedo resuelta sin darme oportunidad de preguntar antes

mireya-jenny, quien es este chico tan guapo?

jenny-es alguien que acabo de conocer, justo despues de que me perdi por tu culpa

mireya-lo siento es que no pude resistir la tentacion de ir a ver los dragoncitos

tai- tranquila te comprendo... y bueno mi nombre es...

me iva a presentar pero no fue tan necesario que lo hiciera yo...

cristin- tai!... en donde estabas?

tai- pues veras me perdi y...

ni siquiera me dejo terminar cuando ya me habia propinado un golpe en la cabeza a pesar de su estatura

tai- auh!

cristin- callate que te lo mereces... estaba preocupada por ti... oh... hola es un gusto me llamo cristin...*dirigiendose a las chicas*

ambas- es un gusto

mireya- mi nombre es mireya

jenny- y el mio jenny

cristin- pues es un gusto...

mireya- pregunta... ustedes dos son... novios?

cristin y yo- noo!...

jenny- bueno solo era una pregunta

cristin-bueno tai explicame donde estabas...

tai- pues veras me perdi al igual que jenny ahi fue donde ella y yo nos encontramos por cierta confusion...

jenny se empezo a poner rojiza de sus mejillas y no sabia por que

critin- y cual fue esa confusion?

tai- amm etto... pues...

jenny- chocamos ya que no vimos por donde ivamos debido a la multitud...

cristin- ya veo... lamento si este idiota! te hizo algo...

tai- idiota?

jenny- tranquila por el contrario fue muy dulce conmigo

cristin- que bueno...*se limito a sonreir*

mireya- bueno hay que comprar las pociones

jenny- mireya estas segura de querer combatir al jefe?

tai- espera el jefe del nivel uno?

mireya- si ese mismo dicen que es un troll enorme con una gran katana

tai y cristin- ...

jenny- que pasa?

cristin- nada, solo que tuve que rescatar a este imbecil *señalandome* de ese troll

tai- disculpa pero yo no traia mi espada debido a alguien...

cristin- como sea...podemos ayudarlas

mireya y jenny- encerio?! *con un rostro de esperanza*

cristin- si claro si trabajamos todos juntos lo podremos vencer

tai- ... y lo dice la chica que no me queria dejar ir solo...

cristin- hay una diferencia entre ir solo e ir acompañado...

?- estan locos si piensan en derrotarlo siendo que a penas son de segundo nivel

tai- uh? quien eres tu? *dirigiendome a aquel chico*

?- mi nombre es alex...

cristin- y por que piensas que no podriamos?

alex- por que para el ustedes son mas insignificantes que unas hormigas, y si no me crees trata de enfrentarte a mi, es mas ataquenme los cuatro

cristin- te arrepentiras...

pensamiento de tai: algo anda mal, este chico tiene algo diferente a nosotros apesar de no tener arma...

en ese momento cristin, jenny y mireya le empezaron a atacar pero no le hacian nada debido a que alex les esquivaba

tai- tsk... todavia no ataca... esto sera peor de lo que pensaba

finalmente vi a alex acorralado ante las tres chicas

cristin- no tienes escapatoria

mireya- asi que rindete

alex- jeje...

jenny- de que te ries?!

alex- cayeron en mi trampa

todas ellas- ...?!

tai- un momento... cuidado!

apenas dio tiempo para que ellas voltearan a verme cuando alex ya habia mostrado su arma el cual eran unas cadenas muy largas y con unas especies de kunais soldadas al final de estas

pensamiento de tai: tsk... tengo que salvarlas, pero como?

alex- je...je...je

jenny- mireya cuidado!

jenny tenia razon al advertirle a mireya ya que alex habia lanzado una de las cadenas contra ella, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar a mireya cuando ya la tenia atada de los brazos y el torso mientras lanzaba la siguiente cadena hacia jenny

cristin- maldito! sueltalas...*dirigiendose a el para atacarlo*

alex hizo caso a su peticion aunque no de la manera que cristin esperaba, el las habia lazado contra ella haciendo que las tres chicas se estreyaran contra un puesto de fruta que estaba atras de mi

cristin- *tratando de levantarse pero cae de nuevo* es demasiado fuerte

jenny- duele demasiado

mireya- m...mi hp...

mire el HP de las tres y estaba muy bajo sabia que no aguantarian otro golpe como ese

alex- tres fuera... falta uno *con una mirada desafiante que se dirigia a mi*

tai- no dejare que les sigas haciendo daño

alex- je

alex me ataco hacia la cara pero logre esquivarlo, apenas alcanzo a rasguñar mi mejilla

tai- tsk..

alex- vaya, al menos eres agil... eso recompensa lo debil que eres

tai- la fuerza no tiene nada que ver con el nivel!

alex- te equivocas

tai- suficiente!

me dirigi hacia el atacandole pero por desgracia apenas logre cortar su camisa de un costado, cuando voltee lanzo una de sus cadenas de tal forma que me amarro del cuello

alex- vaya ahora no eres tan agil o si?

tai- s...sueltame *sintiendo como se asfixiaba*

alex- y por que habria de hacerlo?

y de un momento a otro escuche omo alex grito de dolor despues de que una flecha le atravezo la pierna derecha, cuando me di cuenta mire que habia sido cristin la que lo habia hecho

alex- pagaras por eso...

con la otra cadena la atrapo de las piernas y la lanzo contra otro puesto haciendo que su HP quedara en rojo

tai- n...no!...

alex- ya callate!

me lanzo contra un muro y despues contra otro para al final lanzarme al lado de cristin

tai- perdon... n...no te pude proteger

cristin- no te preocupes, despues de todo no podemos contra el

alex- hasta que lo entendieron, pero me temo que tendre que acabar contigo, cristin

tai- no te atrevas a tocarla!

alex- y que me vas a hacer? ni siquiera puedes levantarte

alex arrastro a cristin hasta el con ayuda de sus cadenas mientras yo en un esfuerzo desesperado logre levantarme

tai- basta!... dejala ir

alex- claro que no

lanzo su otra cadena contra mi la cual me atrapo del brazo derecho e intento jalar pero yo me resistia a moverme

alex- no puedes huir de la muerte

tai- no huire...

alex- ...?

tai- la traere hasta mi

jale la cadena lo mas fuerte que pudey tome mi espada mientras corria hacia alex, el solo se le ocurrio soltar a cristin y usar la otra cadena para derribarme pero use mi espada para que las cadenas quedaran clavadas en el piso

alex- que mier?!

tai- ahora te toca a ti

reflexionando un poco me di cuenta de que no tenia arma con la cual enfrentarlo, hasta que mire atras de el y note una daga, era pequeña pero me servia, asi que aprovechando la inmovilizacion de alex decidi barrerme abajo de el y alanzar la daga, todo iva bien hasta que alex logro liberar sus cadenas y amenazaba con atacarme de nuevo

tai- tsk...

alex- que pasa? te salio mal? je je je

tai- no importa

volvi a ira hacia el pero esta vez armado y con poca distancia que nos separaba, alex me golpeo en la cara una y otra vez con sus cadenas pero yo no sedia, no me rendia, seguia decidido en darle aunque sea un golpe por lo que le habia hecho a las chicas, logre notar un poco de preocupacion en su rostro asi que eso me impulso mas a seguir, hasta que me di cuenta de que ya me encontraba atras de el, voltee para ver si lo habia dañado y si logre atravesar su costado del abdomen

alex- veo que eres muy fuerte y agil para ser apenas un nivel uno... asi que los ayudare contra el jefe

tai- espera eso era solo para ver si nos ayudabas?

alex- exacto *tomandose una pocion para recuperar HP* y sera mejor que les des esto a tus amigas *dandome varias pociones de las que se habia tomado*

tai- esta bien *corri con las chicas para darles a tomar las pociones*

jenny- gracias tai

mireya- si, muchas gracias aunque no me vendria mal un besito para recuperarme mas rapido...

cristin y jenny- ni lo pienses mireya!

mireya- esta bien yo solo decia

tai-...etto jeje amm bueno sera mejor que descansemos para mañana

cristin- *levantandose* tienes razon y gracias por ...

tai- si...por que?

cristin- por defenderme... aunque te tardaste idiota! *dandome un golpe en la cabeza*

tai- hay!

alex llamo a jenny y a mireya para preguntarles algo y en ese instante cristin me beso en la mejilla

cristin- pero aun asi lo hiciste...

tai- *sonrojado*... no hay por que

alex- bueno nos vemos en la herreria mañana asi que no tarden... *se va*

jenny- quien lo nombro el jefe como para ordernarnos asi?

tai- no lo se... pero despues me encargo de bajarle esos aires de grandeza jeje

mireya- amm tai puedo hablar contigo?

tai- si claro dime

mireya- pero a solas

tai- *gulp*...esta bien

voltee hacia jenny y cristin y por un momento crei haber visto un aura de muerte emanando de ellas, mientras mireya me llevaba algo lejos

tai- bueno que pasa mireya?

mireya- veras yo... yo...

tai- tu que?

mireya- yo no tengo arma...*cabizbaja*

tai- y que fue con lo que luchaste contra alex?

mireya- es un arma que me habia prestado jenny temporalmente

tai- ya veo... bueno no te preocupes mañana te conseguiremos una

mireya- hablas encerio? *esperanzada*

tai- claro no bromearia con eso

mireya- oh por dios te amo! *lanzandose sobre mi haciendo que cayeramos al suelo*

tai- tsk.. eso dolio...uh?!

me di cuenta de mi situacion y no era buena, por el simple hecho de que estaba en el suelo y mireya estaba sobre mi

tai- etto... mireya bajate de mi

mireya- por que si asi estoy muy comoda

tai- pero yo no!

mireya- serviria de algo que te bese?

tai- solo serviria para empeorarlo!

mireya- mmm *se acerca para besarme*

tai- ni lo intentes!

mireya- *deteniendose a medio camino*por que no?

tai- por que apenas te conosco!

mireya- eso no tiene nada que ver... solo es un beso por favor, ni que te fuera a violar despues

tai- aun asi, bajate

mireya- mm no *se acerca de nuevo pero esta vez empieza a lamer mi oreja*

tai- e...espera m..mireya n...no...*sonrojado*

mireya- vamos sabes que quieres

tai- claro que no ahora bajate!

mireya- esta bien, pero algun dia seras mio

tai- eso no suena bien

mireya- lo se...*sonriendo pervertidamente mientras se quitaba de encima*

tai- *levantandose del suelo* eres una pervertida...mejor vayamos con cristin y jenny

mireya- ahhh tan pronto?...sin haber jugado un rato?

tai- deja de decir eso y vamos...

me dirigi a donde estaban cristin y jenny y cuando llegue me recibieron con un gran cuestionamiento

cristin- que paso?

jenny- por que tienes tierra?

cristin- que estaban haciendo?

jenny- por que se fueron tan lejos?

cristin- que queria mireya?

jenny-que le hiciste?

cristin- le hiciste algo pervertido?

tai- dejenme hablar!, uno no paso nada, dos me cai, tres nada, cuatro no se por que preguntenle a mireya, cinco no queria hacer nada solo me dijo que no tiene arma, seis no le hice nada y siete...

mireya- tuvimos un encuentro sexual...

tai- exac... QUE?!

cristin y jenny- que?!

tai- no eso no... no le hice nada pervertido!

mireya- pero si lo hiciste, me agarraste los pechos, me quitaste la ropa y otras cosas que son muy penosas como para decirselas a ellas pero que si disfrute

tai- no mientas! *sintiendo un escalofrio*...mierda

voltee para ver a cristin y a jenny pero lo que vi no fue nada bonito, ya que me veian con mirada asesina y el aura de muerte que habia visto de antes se habia intensificado aun mas

jenny- asi que...

cristin- no le habias hecho nada

tai- no le hagan caso... e...ella esta mintiendo

cristin- mas te vale

jenny- por que de no ser cierto

cristin- te haremos sufrir

tai- *gulp*...e-esta bien... nos vamos?

cristin- si vamonos, bueno adios jenny, adios mireya

ellas- adios...

/bueno lectores hasta aqui dejo el tercer capitulo vaya que tai se metio en un problemon, y perdonen por no haber escrito antes pero tuve ciertos problemas por ahi/

/* oye no me digas que me vas a dejar asi*/

/si asi te dejare/  
/* vamos siguele quiero saber que me pasara en la casa de cristin*/

/amm no aguantate hasta el siguiente capitulo tai al cabo que esta vez no tardare tantp/

/* esta bien ya despidete y vamonos a dormi*/

/lo siento pero tu no dormiras/

/* que? por que?!*/

/dejaste un asunto pendiente con mireya y te esta buscando/

/* mierda!..-se va-*/

/exacto.. bueno adios lectores me despido por ahora digidragon21 fuera/


	4. Chapter 4

**capitulo 4: demasiadas chicas...y el miedo de tai**

/bueno lectores aqui digidragon21 escribiendo de nuevo o bueno subiendo un capitulo nuevo, les agradesco a los lectores por visitar mi fanfic y las sugerencias que me han enviado y claro que aceptare todas y las incluire..a su debido tiempo...bueno comence.../

/*oye ya empieza que me dejaste con ganas!*/  
/ a eso voy!... asi que no interrumpas o traere a mireya y le prestare cuerdas!/

/*de acuerdo pero no te tardes en empezar...*/

/tipico de vos...bueno empezamos!/

Despues de haberse despedido de mireya y jenny, cristin y tai se dirigieron a casa, en el camino no mencionaban nada hasta que cristin tomo la iniciativa pero no de una manera agradable...

cristin- ya dime que le hiciste a mireya... y quiero la verdad si no me asegurare de que seas castrado con una cuchara!

tai- quieres relajarte?!, ya te dije que no le hice nada

cristin- y se supone que te crea?

tai- no se que te pas... espera... no estas celosa o si? ¬u¬

cristin- c..claro que no de donde sacas eso...*con un leve sonrojo hacia un puchero*

tai- *sonrie*.. oh bueno entonces, no te importara que bese a mireya o a jenny?

cristin- estas loco?!, ni pienses que dejare que te toquen!

tai- are are... al parecer si estas celosa...jeje

cristin- que...dijiste? *aura de muerte*

tai- mierda... nada..nada..!

cristin- *lo golpea en la cabeza con un coscorron*

tai- ah!...e-eso duele...*retorciendose en el suelo*

cristin- te lo mereces...jum...

tai- ya perdon...

cristin- como sea vamonos

tai- d...de acuerdo

como pudo tai se levanto y siguio hasta llegar a la casa de cristin, al llegar le abrio la puerta a cristin y esta entro un tanto enojada y azotando la puerta en la cara del pobre tai que apenas iva a entrar.

tai- a..auch... oye ya te pedi perdon!

cristin- no me importa te mereces eso y mas!

tai- vamos dejame entrar si quieres te cocino

cristin- ni siquiera sabes cocinar

tai- claro que si, dejame entrar y te lo demostrare

cristin- bueno pero no intentes engañarme *le abre la puerta*

tai entro rapidamente antes de que cristin se arrepintiera de dejarlo entrar

tai- gracias

cristin- bueno empieza a cocinar y mas vale que sea algo bueno

tai- si señora (-.-)7

el chico pelinegro se dirigio a la cocina y empezo a buscar todo lo que necesitaria, lo cual era un poco de arroz de dos tipos distintos, azucar, agua, etc. mientras tambien pensaba en que mas preparar, su idea original era preparar solamente dangos pero cuando volteo hacia la joven y noto su mirada de "si no haces algo delicioso te matare y te revivire para hacerte sufrir y matarte de nuevo"

tai- *gulp*... mejor tambien preparo ramen y sushi de chocolate...

empezo a cocinar lo cual no duro mucho hasta que la comida haya estado lista ahora el problema seria que le gustara a cristin, y pensar en un plan b para evitar morir

tai- *suspiro*... bueno es hora de la verdad...

se dirigio hacia la chica llevando los tres platos distintos mientras ella aun lo veia con una cara asesina, tai se alejo un poco para poder correr en dado caso no funcionara y esta se le lanzara encima

cristin- ojala esten buenos por que si no ya sabes lo que pasara...*tomando unos cuantos dangos*...bien veamos...*empezo a comerlos mientras al principio no se veia expresion alguna en su rostro*

pensamiento de tai: oh mier...coles mejor comienzo a correr!...

y en eso estaba el chico hasta que algo hizo que se detuviera en seco

cristin- a donde crees que vas?!

tai- *se arrodilla dandole la espalda a cristin* por favor ten piedad de mi!...hice lo mejor que pude!

cristin- si lo se... y debo de admitir que...*poniendose en frente de tai mientras tambien se arrodila poniendosa cara a cara*...e-estuvo delicioso...

tai- *mirandole a los ojos un poco confundido* e...encerio?

cristin- s...si, y mereces tu premio

tai- premio?, a que te refieres?

cristin se le acerco lentamente mientras tomaba su mejilla derecha hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de el

Tai c ... yo cristin ...

cristin- shh no arruines el momento

cristin se acerco aun mas, mientras tanto un rubor se hacia presente en la cara de tai, hasta que estuvieron casi pegados, cristin se levanto rapidamente y le acaricio la cabeza alborotandole un poco el cabello

tai- ohh era eso

cristin- si, que creias? que te iva a besar?

arte n..no ...

cristin- jejeje vaya eres tan predecible *volviendose a agachar para despues darle un beso esta vez*

el rubor enlas mejillas de tai se hizo aun mas notorio incluso cuando habia terminado aquel beso el seguia con los ojos cerrados esperando mas

cristin- je... amm oye ya acabo

tai- uh?..are?..*abriendo los ojos de golpe*..ohh perdon amm creo que me emocione

cristin- si me di cuenta, ni creas que lo volvere a hacer

tai- e..esta bien

cristin- bien vayamos a dormir para mañana

tai- de acuerdo

ambos se fueron a dormir como de costumbre solo que esta vez no paso nada interesante que se deba contar

/* vamos dilo!*/

/te voy a hechar a mireya eh!/

/* ok, ay muere*/

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, en el sueño de tai

tai- c...cristin y-yo...yo te quiero mas que una amiga

cristin- tai yo tambien te...

estaba a punto de terminar hasta que un golpe lo desperto

tai- ah!...que mier?!

cristin- despierta que se nos hara tarde si sigues durmiendo!

tai-ya voy... por que siempre me tienes que despertar con un sartenazo!

cristin- ni modo que con un cuhcillazo

tai- como sea vamonos...*levantandose de la cama con su ropa puesta mientras salia de la habitacion y se diriia ala cocina a comer*

cristin le tomo de la camisa y lo jalo a la entrada mientras tai pataleaba

tai- oye necesito desayunar!

cristin- no hay tiempo debemos estar en la herreria ya

tai- no puedes usar un cristal de teletransportacion?

cristin- oh cierto

cristin saco un cristal y los teletransporto inmediatamente enfrente de la herreria de liz

tai- aun habia tiempo de comer!

cristin- quieres dejar de pensar en comida?

tai- como sea ire por mis espadas...

cristin- bueno pero no tardes

tai entro a la herreria y tuvo una bienvenida...amm... se podria decir calurosa

liz- bienvenido! *estrechano sus manos con unos guantes especiales para que el calor no entrara en ellos*

cielo ...!

liz- oh perdon estos guantes hacen que la temperatura este por fuera y ahorita acabo de terminar tus espadas*soltandolo*

tai- b..bien, las puedo ver

liz- claro, pasa y en un momento te las traigo

tai se dirigio a un sillon cercano y empezo a esperar mientras liz iva a su taller a buscar el armamento de tai, no tardo mucho en regresar con las espadas que eran iguales a las de su padre

liz- bien, pueden verse igual pero no tienen el mismo nivel que las que tenia kirito asi que tendras que usarlas en todo momento de cualquier pelea y evita romperlas por favor

tai- no te preocupes, despues de todo no quiero que me mates

liz- bien *entregandole las espadas* y suerte con el jefe

tai le iva a responder hasta que un grito le advirtio que ya devia irse

cristin- tai! ya te tardaste ahi adentro!

tai- bueno liz te lo agradesco mucho, pero me tengo que ir

liz- no te preocupes lo entiendo, ahora ve y demuestrales quien eres!

tai asintio con la cabeza y salio rapidamente equipando sus espadas nuevas mientras llegaba con cristin y con los demas, los cuales se veian impacientes

alex- por que tardaste?!

tai- podrias dejar de gritarme?!

alex- y tu podrias dejar de se tan impertinente?!

tai- y tu podrias dejar de hacerte el importante cuando solo eres un chico mas?!

alex- vamonos ya...

todos- bien...

asi comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el primer calabozo, no se puede decir si tenian confianza, sobre todo tai que ya sabia a lo que se enfeentaba, asi que empezo a desarrolar tacticas con la informacion que poseia, mientras tanto mireya seguia con sus propositos

mireya- ohh tai

tai- uh, que pasa mireya?

mireya- es que creo que se metios un insecto en mi camisa, me lo podrias quitar?

tai-... estas loca?!, no sacare el insecto de ahi, aparte el no te hara nada

mireya se empezo a acercar a tai con una mirada indescriptible, bueno mas bien con una mirada pervertida

arte Alejate!

mireya- por que deberia de hacerlo?

alex- ya llegamos!

mireya- ahhh justo cuando iva a empezar a jugar

tai lanzo un suspiro y corrio hacia la entrada preparandose por si el troll aparecia ahi, mientras la puerta se abria y les dejaba el paso

alex- esten listos, no se sabe en donde este

tai se lanzo a correr mientras los demas le seguian algo desconcertados por su reaccion

alex- acaso estas loco?!...

tai- shh no nos debe de escu...

iva a terminar su oracion hasta que recibio un golpe que lo lanzo unos metros desde enfrente

alex- mierda asi que ahi estaba

-no debieron entrar aqui mortales-

tai- y otra vez con eso, veo que no has cambiado mucho horrible mosntruo

-desearas que te haya matado la vez anterior!-

tai- vaya al menos me recuerda

cristin- no encerio?

el troll no espero demasiado para atacarlos con un mazo que tenia su espalda, todos lo lograron esquivar mientras aquel mazo inmenzo rompia el suelo, el troll volvio a atacar pero esta vez no tuvieron tanta suerte ya que alcanzo a lastimar jenny y hacerla caer al suelo

cristin, mireya y tai- jenny!

alex- dejenla, debemos continuar atacando!

tai- no dejare a nadie atras no importa quien sea... !

alex- es una orden!

tai- tu no eres mi jefe!

tai corrio a donde se encontrba jenny mientras el troll iva a volver a atacar a la chica

jenny- ...a...ayuda

el mazo ya le iva a golpear hasta que tai logro tomarla en brazo mientras reicibio un poico del golpe mientras escapaba lo cual hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo

Tai-tsk ... Jenny e ... está bien?

jenny- un poco...

Tai tranquilidad que sacare aquí ...

el troll los iva a cabar con un ultimo golpe, levanto el brazo donde tenia el mazo pero algo lo detuvo, tai volteo apa ver que pasaba y fue alex quien tenia amarrado al troll con sus cadenas

alex- sera mejor que actues rapido, no lo mantendre mucho tiempo!

tai asintio mientras se levantaba y le daba una pocion sanadora a jenny

tai- es hora de acabar contigo...

el chico saco sus espadas y se dirigio hacia el troll mientras este logro jalar las cadenas haciendo que alex saliera volando contra tai, tai no lo pudo esquivar haci que volvio a dar al suelo pero esta vez de pie

tai- tsk... cristin...mireya ay no...

el jefe del piso uno ya las habia derribado antes de que tai se diera cuenta, ellas ya estaban en rojo un golpe mas no lo resistirian, todos los demas estaban en amarillo pero no les faltaba mucho para ser acabados

tai- dejalas!... no permitire que las toques de nuevo!

\- no estes muy seguro de eso...-

arte ahh!

tai corrio hacia el jefe esquivando todas las rocas que este le empezo a lansar, tai ya estaba a poco de alcanzarlo hasta que el troll le volvio a golpear pero tai no salio volando, se aferro al puño de este para evitar alejarse y poder atacar de cerca

-sueltame mortal! -

tai- tu tambien eres mortal! y es hora de acabarte!

-nadie puede contra mi!-

tai- si fuera tu lo pensaria dos veces!

tai solto el puño del jefe y volvio a correr hacia el pero ahora era una distancia mas corta, el troll se veia muy frio para que haya sido la primera vez que alguien se acercaba tanto a el

tai- no permitire que le hagas daño a mis amigos!

empuñandos sus espadas que comenzaban a brillar tai acelero mientyras saltaba hacia el cuello del jefe y sin que este pudiera evitarlo corto su cuello con ambas espadas haciendo que el jefe del primer piso dejara de existir.

tai- *suspiro de cansancio*

en ese momento en que el troll habia caido aparecio un mensaje en toda la sala que decia "felicidades, han completado el primer piso"

alex- vaya lo hicimos.. *tomando una pocion*

cristin- ya lo creo, aunque no pense que fuera tan dificil

jenny- ni que lo digas...

mireya- oh! genial

jenny- que pasa mireya?

mireya- al fin tengo un arma, es un pequeño mazo y un escudo!, genial

tai- te prometi que tendrias un arma...

la sala comenzo a brillar mientras un pequeño destello en medio de ellos se empesaba a intensificar y agrandar mientras tomaba la forma de una pequeña niña con un vestido blanco

tai- wow... por que se me hace conocido?

al trminar el brillo se vio que era una pequeña niña de pelo largo y negro y con una sonrisa muy calida

?- hola mi nombre es yui! *sonriendo* vengo a felicitarlos por terminar el primer piso de sao

tai- y..yui?...

pensamiento de tai: ya vali...

yui- si me llamo yui y ustedes son?

alex- ella es jenny, ella mireya, ella cristin y yo me llamo alex asi y el inepto de aya es tai...

yui- es un gusto, uh?...*se empezo a acercar a tai*

tai- e...es un gusto

yui- por que eres tan parecido a papa?

tai- no se de que hablas...

yui- mmm tendre que contactar a papa...

tai- n...no es necesario nosotros tenemos que irnos y...

cristin- quien es tu papa yui?

yui- es kirito el gran espadachin negro! *sonriendo*

k..kirito Jenny-? ... Conoces a Kirito?

yui- sip ...

se abrio un gran teclado y unas cuantas pantallas de holograma se abrieron mientras yui se comunicaba con el papa de tai

yui- papa, que bueno que te vuelvo a ver!

kirito- hola yui, como estas?

yui- bien papa... oye si tu estas ahi quien esta aca?

kirito- a que te refieres...?, ohh creo que se quien, dejame ver a ese chico...

yui- ok papa! *volteando la pantalla holografica*

kirito- tai! que crees que haces ahi!?

tai- amm jugando?

yui- papa lo conoces...?

kirito- si es tu hermano...

todos los demas excepto tai y kirito- que?!...

kirito- si es mi hijo

yui- el es mi hermano?!

kirito- si ...

yui volteo rapidamente hacia tai el cual se veia algo atemorizado debido a que no sabia como reaccionaria yui, esta se abalanzo sobre el dandole un abrazo fuerte mientras tai se veia algo confundido

yui- que bien siempre quise un hermanito!

cristin- yui me permites un momento?

yui- si claro *separandose de tai*

/* muy bien hasta que dejale!...*/

/por que?, creo que los lectores quieren saber que pasara despues/

/* tu dejale aqui, los lectores omprenderan... aparte no quiero morir ahora TT,TT */

/bueno conste tai le quiso parar, asi que hasta aqui le dejare aparte debo hacer algunas cosas, bueno hasta el proximo capitulo, veremos si tai se libra de esta, aunque lo dudo/

/* ya ni me lo menciones*/

/hasta luego lectores, digidragon21 fuera/


End file.
